


Trio

by nasaflower



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Universe, Falling In Love, I love these three, Multi, Road Trips, Swimming, love love love, sarchengsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaflower/pseuds/nasaflower
Summary: Blue and Gansey are noticing things, and Henry is too.





	Trio

“Stay safe, Blue,” Maura told Blue, who was standing in the kitchen with her bags already in the orange Camaro parked outside. “Come back alive.” 

“We killed a demon a few months ago, Mom. I think a road trip will be safe enough.” 

“Call us a lot,” Calla said, giving Blue a tight hug. Blue hugged back fiercely. “Keep us updated.

“As long as Orla isn’t tying up the line,” Blue said with a grin, and then she was out the door and down the steps and climbing into the front seat of the Pig. 

“Alright, Blue. Henry,” Gansey said from the driver’ seat, all salmon shirt and tan skin. The sun beamed down into the car. Henry wore sunglasses in the back seat. “Here we go.”

Henry let out a loud woop, Blue let out a laugh, Gansey pulled the car away from 300 Fox Way, and then it was starting, they were leaving, they were finally leaving. 

There was no plan, no maps (though Gansey was a fan of those). This was how it happened: They drove until they felt like stopping. Henry shouted directions to turn. Once on the highway, they picked exits at random to use the bathroom, or buy a souvenir, or to pet the odd animals at a gas station petting zoo. This was how it happened: Henry played Madonna, Gansey played I-Spy with himself, and Blue took a nap against the window. The sun went down, and they kept driving. Henry laughed at everything, Gansey smiled at everything, and Blue tried fiercely to commit every moment and sensation to memory: The smell of gasoline, the cool breeze when Gansey rolled his window down, the way Henry’s nose crinkled when he laughed. She was drunk on the moment, or on the stars, or maybe on the fact that she didn’t have to go home for a very long time. 

They pulled into a hotel around one a.m. Blue and Henry carried their bags to their room as Gansey checked in. The room wasn’t big, but they didn’t need it to be. There were two queen beds, and a microwave, and a bathroom. There was also a TV, but they didn’t need that either. As soon as they changed into their pajamas, the three fell asleep, Gansey and Blue curled together on one bed and Henry a few feet away in the other one. When they woke up, they were on the road again. 

“Gansey Man, what do you say we stop a little early today? I think a swim in a hotel pool sounds good,” Henry suggested from the driver’s seat, and Gansey nodded.

“Yes! You guys can finally see how hot I look in my swimsuit,” Blue said from the back seat. Henry blushed, which did not go unnoticed, and Gansey smirked. 

“You look hot wearing anything, Blue.”

“You’re not wrong,” Blue replied, and Henry chuckled. They pulled into a hotel later that afternoon. Gansey and Henry changed into their swimming shorts, and as Blue stepped into the bathroom to change Henry exclaimed that he had forgotten his sunglasses in the Pig and went to retrieve them. Gansey was sitting on the bed when Blue called out for him. 

“Gansey, will you tie my swimsuit? I can’t get it,” she asked, and he nodded and stood as she walked out of the bathroom, holding her yellow bikini top to her body. Gansey took the strings and tied them, efficiently, but didn’t move his hands from Blue’s skin as he turned her around to kiss her. Sometimes they forgot that they could do this now, that this was allowed. Blue wrapped her arms around Gansey’s bare shoulders and he splayed his fingers across her back, pulling her closer. 

Henry opened the door to see Blue and Gansey wrapped around each other. Immediately, a blush appeared on his face. They turned to look at him, slightly sheepish but otherwise unphased. 

“Ready to go?” Gansey asked, light, and Henry nodded. 

The pool wasn’t big, but they didn’t need it to be. Blue sunbathed, Henry and Gansey splashed around until Blue joined them, and they laughed and laughed and laughed. Slowly, they were becoming this: A three-headed entity. Traveling. Living. The love for their situation spread out beneath them all. BlueGanseyHenry was happy.

 

The days went on. Driving, stopping, driving, stopping. Henry’s hair grew out, past his ears. Blue liked to tug on it. Gansey got an undercut, but kept his curls long on the top. Blue liked to run her fingers through the short hairs. Blue lets Henry braid her hair in elaborate patterns. Blue and Henry make fun of Gansey’s boat shoe tan lines. Blue and Gansey kiss and Henry watches and they notice. 

When Blue is in the back seat of the Pig and reaches up to take Gansey’s hand, she holds her other hand out for Henry to take. He does, quietly, and Gansey smiles. Blue notices when Gansey stares at Henry when he gets out of hotel showers, water still beaded on his skin. Gansey notices when Henry blushes at Blue’s sheer clothing and tanned skin. Henry notices that when Blue and Gansey hug they stretch an arm out for him, and he joins. 

Henry doesn’t know the specifics, but he knows he’s as enamored with Blue and Gansey as he is with the hills they drive through, the novelty of the Pig, and the setting of the sun. 

Blue and Gansey exchange glances and come to a decision: Henry is someone who deserves attention, and it would be a tragedy to not give him that. He was theirs already, anyway. 

 

One night, a late night, they sit in a hotel room. It’s warm and it’s quiet, but not the calm quiet. It’s tense, and it’s Henry’s glances at Blue and Gansey as they sit on the other bed with arms around each other, breathing easily.

Gansey sees, because Gansey is good at seeing things, Henry’s glances. He sees his want, and after a confirming look to Blue, Gansey speaks. 

“Henry,” is all he says, but with intention. Henry stands slowly and joins them on the bed, and Blue slides over to make room. Gansey lays in the middle, Blue and Henry on either side, fingers threaded together over Gansey’s bare stomach. 

The thing is: it’s okay. It’s normal. Henry smiles, Blue sighs contentedly, and Gansey closes his eyes. They were three, and they were together, and they had lived through too much to not appreciate each other for what they were: A resurrected king, a psychic’s daughter, a boy who held buzzing magic in his hands. 

They fell asleep with a sense of rightness. 

 

When they wake, with the sun through the window, Gansey kisses Blue good morning. Then, he turns and kisses Henry. Henry responds, immediately awake. Then, Blue leans across Gansey’s body and kisses Henry after Gansey pulls away.

It felt right. Okay. Good. 

After that, they only get hotel rooms with one bed. They didn’t need the second one anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i really had fun writing it.


End file.
